College Life
by IceAgeandAatclover
Summary: Mickey Wilkes is in college now. Time to discover herself, make new friends, and maybe even meet the love of her life. Rated T for slight adult themes/light cursing.
1. Welcome to Hartfeld!

**I've seen a fanfiction recently (that the person didn't finish *cough cough*) that made me finally want to type out my own rendition of The Freshman series. What better way than to share it on here? :)**

 **I might end up going through the whole series (and more) but let's get done with book one first, hm? I will be taking suggestions from reviewers, possibly reacting to any reviews I receive, and tweaking and/or adding my own personal touch to certain parts of the story to keep from being predictable and to hopefully keep things entertaining. Fair warning, this story is to be made rated M for mature themes/sexual content because being a fan of Game of Thrones, I'm afraid I enjoy graphic sexual encounters (with consent of course!) I will give warning in every chapter and again when there is a sex scene so that if you want to enjoy just the story without ruining your innocence, skip please.**

 **My character is heavily inspired by Beca from Pitch Perfect so to be perfectly honest whenever I play The Freshman, I think of Anna Kendrick. So, she might have a lot of those characteristics while still somewhat staying true to parts of the MC that you get no matter what. I'll ask questions about possibly doing a bit of an AU (alternate universe) somewhere throughout the series. I hope I get reviews about it, I might get writer's block. Enjoy!**

Micaela Wilkes walked through the quad, wheeling a heavy looking suitcase with one hand, trying to keep her backpack straps from falling off her shoulders, and carrying a smaller suitcase that looked like it was being used for textbooks.

Giving her back a few seconds to rest, she sat everything down and took a look around where she was going to stay for the next four years.

 **(A/N: If this next line isn't ok for me to use, I can change it but it's basically what I found when I did research on Hartfeld)** Hartfeld University. One of the most prestigious schools to get into in the United States. Located in the middle of Greenfield and Northbridge, Massachusetts, Hartfeld is known for its academics and athletics, making it one of the more elite higher education institutions to get accepted into. That was what she read in the brochure, anyway. The first day of fall quarter. Originally, she wasn't sure Hartfeld was for her but her mother convinced her that she couldn't just settle for art when there's a whole world of possibilities or whatever. Plus, it supposedly has a really good art program so she made sure to put that in her schedule.

Ok, very college like things seem to be going on around here. A lot of people being shown to their dorms, hugging their parents goodbye, this one group is laughing together. Wait, one guy has smoke coming out of his... _Oh..._

Ok then... Totally normal college stuff.

Micaela sighed, continuing to look around as she bent over to pick up her belongings until someone suddenly knocked her over and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground gasping for air as she felt a stinging pain in her hand. _"Fuck..."_

She looked over to where her "attacker" must be and saw a man pulling himself off of her luggage.

"Fuck," He muttered, shaking himself off.

His sights then landed on the really confused looking girl staring back at him with a slightly flustered glance. A very beautiful girl... Her green eyes and dark brown hair almost lit her face up as much as her light freckles and her choice in a blue tank top and flannel sweater _definitely_ suited her curves. He shook himself off again, sitting up.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" He grabbed her wrist, making her wince in pain immediately. "I just scraped my hand, I'll be fine," She took a second to actually look at this guy. Tall, muscular, blue eyes, brown hair he styled with hair gel that made him kinda look like a house plant. She suppressed a chuckle, but her smile didn't go unnoticed by the man. Looking at her hand again, he frowned though.

"You're bleeding!" Note to self, clean that when you get to your dorm...

"How can I help?" Shaking herself out of her trance, she yanked her hand away, inwardly screaming at the throbbing sensation in her hand and wrist. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "You can help me pick up my stuff."

Getting started on picking up some of her clothes, she noticed her attitude wasn't the nicest. After all, he seemed to really feel bad about knocking her over. Actually, didn't it hurt him too? To her, it felt like getting ran over by something other than a person. "Are you ok?"

The man smiled. "My ego's a little bruised. If the other guys saw me get tackled by a pretty girl like you, they'd never let me live it down."

Micaela blushed, but the only thing she let show was an amused smirk. He's _that_ kind of guy, huh?

She watched him hold out his hand. "I'm Chris." She felt some turmoil panic, one, she hated physical contact and refused to do it much unless she was hugging her mother. Two, nobody could ever really spell or pronounce her name and it was one of the many reasons people picked on her so relentlessly in high school. "Mickey," she thought of the blue. Smirking again she thought of an excuse, "My hand is hurt, remember?"

Chris realized her discomfort and put his arm down. "I'm sorry," He paused, shifting a bit. "Let me help you with your stuff!"

Mickey quickly ran over in embarrassment. "I'm ok, thanks," She just started shoving items back in the suitcase. "Nah, it's the least I can do after, y'know, running into you," He smiled. She blushed and looked away. _God that smile._ Her smile however turned into horror and slight frustration as he picked up a black bra. Noticing his mistake, his face went bright red as their faces matched each other's. Mickey snatched it right out of his hands and luckily everything was picked up so she quickly zipped up her suitcase. "I think that's enough help for one day!"

"I'm really sorry..." Chris muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chris!"

The two quickly turned and saw a blonde girl with designer clothes strutting up to them. Mickey noted the annoying not to mention over exaggerated _click clack_ of her designer heels on the pavement. She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to gag. _"Ugh..."_

The girl let out a high-pitched giggle, linking her arm around Chris's and drinking the iced coffee out of the straw in her other hand. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Don't forget the Kappa house mixer tonight."

"Oh, Hey Becca! Me and Mickey here were just talking," Chris said, throwing a kind look her way. Mickey wanted to return it, until Becca's annoying voice cut her off.

"Oh, really?" Becca asked uninterested, throwing a dirty look in her direction. "To me, it looked like she was just leaving." Mickey had no interest in this kind of treatment. Pretty much every girl in her gymnastics class gossiped and looked at her as if she shouldn't even breathe the same air as them let alone exist. Although she caught them stealing glances at her while she changed in the locker room, but that was beside the point. She sensed the same entitlement in Becca. Mickey looked directly at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm nobody. I should just go to my dorm," She said quietly, picking up her belongings.

"That's what I thought. Moody goth chick obviously has other things to do Chris, let's go," Becca sneered, yanking Chris's arm. Something about that comment rubbed Mickey the wrong way. "You know what, pop princess?" Oh yeah, she went there. She went through _years_ of being teased by whiny little brats that thought they were better than her because she wasn't like them. "You may think Chris is just some little puppy you can drag around but why he would even be interested in some kind of self absorbed brat like you is beyond me," She spat bitterly. All of a sudden, iced coffee was thrown in her face, getting all over her clothes and some of her hair.

"Dude!" Mickey screamed in frustration.

"Oops I'm SO clumsy!" Becca feigned. Chris ran over to her in concern. "Mickey! Your clothes! I'll go get some napkins!" He ran off, but not before giving her another one of his sweet smiles. She couldn't help but return it. She then frowned as she came to realization. _"Do I actually have FEELINGS for someone like him?!"_

She glared when Becca got all in her face. "Just for the record, Chris is mine!" Mickey wiped her face and deepened her glare threateningly. "Oh yeah? I couldn't care less about you or your love life," She spat back. Becca backed up.

"Good, just don't get in my way and we won't get in yours." Chris ran back, napkins in hand. "I got the napkins!" Mickey took them appreciatively, smiling at him. "Thank you Chris."

"Ok, she got her stupid napkins! Let's GO, Chris!" Mickey rolled her eyes. Chris went to follow her, almost sadly. "Ok. Bye, Mickey! See you around?"

"Sure," She said, smiling a bit, turning around to make her way to the dorm.

Stepping in front of a door, she sat down her suitcases. "This is it," opening the door, she smiled at the nicely decorated suite she was about to call home. She was caught off guard by an excited shriek.

"Aaaah new roomie! You're finally here!" A short, cute girl came rumbling down the stairs enveloping Mickey into a hug as soon as she got to her. Mickey tensed in discomfort at the physical contact, but made no move to shrug the girl off. Not that she could, anyway.

"And... covered in coffee?" She backed up, realizing in was setting into her clothes now. Mickey smiled. She was very sweet, at least.

"Haven't you heard? It's the hottest look of the fall," She said sarcastically. The girl smiled at this. "Ooh, is that right? Well, you're really pulling it off. Seriously, you're like super pretty."

"And you're really cute," Mickey blushed. _Uh, did that come out right?_

The girl seemed a little flustered at her words too, because she too, was blushing. "Thank you," She smiled sweetly and then beamed. "I can tell we'll be really fast friends! I'm Kaitlyn!"

"Mickey, and I agree," She smiled.

"Well, why don't I show you to your room so you can get changed into something that doesn't make you smell like coffee?"

"Sounds good." Once Kaitlyn showed her to her bedroom, Mickey started getting clothes out to change into. "Hey, do you want to go to that fair? It would be a good chance to hang out. And wear a bikini," Kaitlyn winked suggestively, making Mickey roll her eyes and chuckle. "Sure, it'll be fun."

"It'll be nice to get out before our roomates get back!" Kaitlyn beamed. Mickey gave her a confused glance. _"Roomates?_ How many people are we living with?"

"Well there's one other girl and three guys," Mickey raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"I know. Be careful though, the number one rule is to not have a relationship with your suitemates," Then she smirked. "But I don't always play by the rules."

Mickey gave an amused smile in response. "Noted."

"Ok! Swimsuit reveal when you get done!" Mickey snickered as Kaitlyn left.

Mickey went to the bathroom to change. After getting into her bikini, she cleaned the scrape she received earlier and frowned at the thought of Chris being forced to run off with _Becca_.

Shaking it off, she walked out to find Kaitlyn in the kitchen.

"Well? What do you think?" Mickey asked. Kaitlyn stood there, her mouth agape for a second before speaking. "I think I'm roomates with the hottest girl in Hartfeld!" Despite the fact that it made her a little flustered, Mickey couldn't shoot down a compliment.

"Thanks," She beamed. "Let's go to the fair!" Kaitlyn bounced up and down while they ran out the door.

 _This is going to be fun!_

 **Sorry guys but I'm ending chapter one here. I ended up practicing this before typing up the final draft and I've been typing for hours. Which means the next chapter is going to end up being a little bit longer than it should be :/**

 **I'll take a break and then I'll get to preparing the second chapter. Please review in the meantime!**


	2. Author's note

**Just wanted to give a little edit on the story. The Freshman series seems like it's meant for the teen audience anyways so obviously I wanted to pretty much keep it in that section. There might be more "mature" detail, but this whole story is basically the same as what you see in the game but I'm just giving it more details. And, let's be honest, we're spending 20-30 diamonds and some of these are hardly even sex scenes lol.**

 **I'm also hoping I can actually attract an audience because then I feel like I have no one telling me how I can make it more entertaining and then I just get writer's block...**

 **I really hope I can get some reviews in, I'll answer any questions and maybe if I can get enough positive feedback, some trivia about specific facts I'm adding, along with the reason why I'm tweaking my character a bit. I already gave one reason why in chapter one, I really really love Anna Kendrick and when I played this series, my MC has dark hair and green eyes so I kind of want to give her the aesthetic that her character had in Pitch Perfect. I want a character that is very stand-offish when you're introduced to them, and slowly sheds that harsh exterior. The only thing I hate when they give a character this trait is they have the belief that "oh they find something that makes them happy in the end, right? Well let's make them completly open in the next part of the story." No. The importance of keeping that trait is I want her to remain a mystery to the audience. I want people to continue to want to know what's going on in her head. It's realistic, really.**

 **I'll get to typing up chapter two and hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow at the latest. I hope I get some reviews so there are questions I can answer!**


End file.
